Who Will Live?
by Harry Potter's Wife
Summary: The cast is on an island. It is a contest to see who will survive..this is my first ficcy ever!
1. Who Brought What?

~~  
Deborah: Okay, this is my first fic!

Jeshi: *runs in out of nowhere* Deborah! My little annoying brat of a sister, your very first fic, your very first "moose"! ^.^

Deborah: O_o? Moose?

Jeshi: Yes, "moose"…or what everyone else calls them "muses"…_

Deborah: Ohhhh…what's that?

Jeshi: Your muse does your disclaiming…I, for example, use Bakura! ^.^ Why? Because my pen name is Yami Bakura's Wife! ^.^ But for now…YOU need to find your own muse! NOW GO! 

Deborah: I'M OFF! *runs…returns 20 minutes later* Okay, I was in England, I was looking for Harry Potter, no luck…but I DID find Ryou! ^_^

Jeshi: O.O…it works…*disappears*

Ryou: *looks at Deborah* O_O..I don't know you…

Deborah: NOW you do! ^_^ Now do the disclaimer!

Ryou: Deborah does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters…nor does she own anything else in this story…  
~~

Yugi: Hello, I'm Yugi! We are all here to see **who **will the one to live. We were all told to bring three things…so, let's see who brought what, shall we? Well…I brought this shovel, building blocks, and a black smelly marker.

Joey: I brought a fridge filled with food, a tv, and an electric sofa! ^_^

Yugi: O_O…But Joey, the island-

Joey: It's great! The sofa, you like..press this, this this this this button! And it like, massages you, and you like…relax on it! And and and…yeah….it comes with it's own plug-in!^________^

Yugi: JOEY! The island has no electricity…

Joey: Awwww…damn…

Yugi: Mokuba, what did you bring?

Mokuba: I brought a tarzan costume, a club, and a frying pan…but my club is a bat, not a club sandwich, but I DO wish I had one! T_T

Yugi: Whatever. Now, what did Yami bring?

Yami: I brought a Pharaoh's hat…for, yours truly..heheh…a tent, and a club sandwich that is made entirely out of sand! ^_^

Mai: I brought nail polish, a comb, and make-up.

Ryou: I brought my kitty, my tent, my pillow that comes with a bunny blanket!! ^_^

Yugi: _ Mai, Ryou, I never asked you to tell us what you brought…Seto, what did you bring?

Seto: I brought money, a sack, and lots of rope.

Tea: I brought these happy balls (Yami Bakura's Wife is in the gutter right now…LOL) a happy doll, and my friends! ^_^

Everyone: SHUT UP, TEA!! *

Yami Malik: I brought a knife, a frying pan, and a plate!

Bakura: Oh yeah, I brought a knife, a gun, and a box full of paintings.

Yami Malik: _ Show off.

Malik: I brought a wig, make-up, and a dress.

Tristan: Well, I brought a food, a food, and a food! Beat that! :P (yeah, in this story, Tristan has bad grammar…lol)

Yugi: And now, the most important person here! The krabby, err..I mean krabby the crap…err…I mean, crab. He brought a shell, sand, and his house.

Duke: What about me? I brought dice, ladies, and hair gel! ^_^ *is proud of himself*

Yugi: Well, that's everyone then. In the next chapter, we will go into teams! ^_^

~~  
Deborah: Wasn't it purdy??

Ryou: How could it be pretty?

Deborah: It just is!

Jeshi: *runs in* NONE OF YOU FLAME MY SISTER, OR I'LL FLAME YOU!! *

Deborah: Yeah, don't flame me…you'll seriously pay…and I'm only a little 11-turning-12-on-the-27th-of-August-girl!! T_T Instead, say something nice and pretty! ^-^ Push the review button, and say something nice! ^_^ And I'll do the next chapter soon…depending on how many reviews I get….  
~~


	2. Teams and Rules

~~  
Deborah: Okay, this chapter is very short, like short shorts…(LOL!)…not that my other chapter wasn't short..

Ryou: She doesn't own anything.

Deborah: Okay, Ryou. Unlike my sister, who LOVES to have Bakura as her muse in her muse thingies…I find _you_ quite pointless…just like I find all other muses quite pointless…just like everything else..O_O So ya, you can go take a hike! *throws a suitcase at him*

Ryou: O_O…I…I…I'm FREE! JOLLY GOOD! *skips away with the suitcase*  
~~

Yugi: Okay, now we go into teams. The Hikaris…are on the blue team, and the Yamis are all on the red team. Seto and Joey are on the blue team (This is NOT a yaoi story, so don't get your hopes up! **Jeshi:** Note, that I will KILL my little sister if I EVER find out that she's writing Yaoi!! ), Mokuba and Mai are on the red team. The crab and Tristan are on blue, and Tea and Duke are on red. The rules are eat, or to be **deeeeeaaaaaaaadddddd!** *does a stupid wave thing with his arms with a freaky voice* Now! Whoever is the last on the island alive wins, okay? ^_^ *big smiles*

Everyone: Okay! ^_^

Yugi: Okay, next chapter will be about the blue team, and then the next chapter about the red team, and so on. Oh! And in the next chapter, *enthusiastically* Someone dies!!! ^______^…….O_O……………………….*whispers to the readers* I've got my money on me….

~~  
Deborah: I've got nothing to say to any of you…except for goodnight…oh, and my sister is yelling about flamers again…don't flame me…she'll hunt you down and kill you…anyway, besides that…GOOD MORNING! ^_^  
~~


	3. Blue Team

~~  
Deborah: Okay, Ryou's gone…I'm doing this on my own…I don't own anything! ^_^  
~~

*Everyone builds a shelter for their team*

Yugi: We have finished our house! ^_^

Ryou: I miss Bakura…u_u

*Ryou drops a box he was carrying, it lands on something with a loud CRACK!*

Ryou: O_O! What was that?

*Ryou looks under the box to discover he has crushed and killed the crab*

Ryou: O_O!! Great scott! (ß Heehee…Jeshi likes it when Ryou says that!! ^_^)

Tristan: The crab!! That poor crab! T_T

Joey: _I'll_ take that crab and eat it! ^_^

Tristan: Nooooo!! We have to bury it!! We need to give it a proper burial!T_T

Joey: Too late…*burps*

Tristan: _ Dumbass…

*Malik comes in dressed up like a girl. Everyone sits and glares at him* (Yes, you heard me, GLARES at him!!)

Seto: Malik, you look like a FOG! _ (ß Yes, you heard it! He looks like a FOG…)

Malik: O_o? What does that mean?

Seto: Federation of Gays… (ß I'm NOT dissing the gay people!! )

Malik: Ohhhh…Hey! I broke a nail!! O_O

Seto: Because of this stupid game, I'm sad! I'm _never _sad…(No, Jeshi just thinks that he's an ignorant prick all the time…)

Yugi: Why are you sad?

Seto: Why do YOU need to know? _

Yugi: Because…I know you miss Mokuba…

Seto: _……………………..shut up.

Yugi: ^_^ Guess what?!

Tristan: *excited* What? A food?! *looks hopeful*

Yugi: _ No, Tristan..and stop saying "a food".

Tristan: Noooooooo!! T_T

Yugi: Well anyway, what I was saying was that why don't we have a party?? 

Seto: _ I HATE parties…

Yugi: _ So?

Seto: NO parties! _

Yugi: Hmph! FINE! Well, I better end it here. Next chapter shall be about the red team.

~~  
Deborah: I don't own anything! O_O..wait, I already said that…my sister edits my story! ^_^ She adds all the cute faces and stuff…and she even adds the comments in the brackets! ^_^ She's the greatest big sister ever!! (ß Okay, so maybe she didn't say THAT…) LOL  
~~


End file.
